James Potter et Lily Evans
by Fleur Delacour4
Summary: Chapitre 3 uploader !!! ptit résumé : L'histoire de James Potter et de Lily Evans, reviews svpppppp !!!
1. Chapitre 1

James Potter et Lily Evans  
  
  
  
- James Potter, pouvez-vous svp cessez de fixer Mademoiselle Evans et portez plus d'attention à mon cour ?  
  
- Oui, professeur McGonagall !  
  
Sirius donna un coup de coude à James et chuchota : - Il reste seulement 10 minutes avant que tu puisses allez retrouver ta bien aimée, patience !!!  
  
- Monsieur Black, si vous continuez à parler, je vous garde en retenue !  
  
- Arrêtez professeur, vous allez me faire rougir !  
  
Minerva McGonagall poussa un soupir d'exaspération et continua son cours. Cinq minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna. Les élèves sortirent de la classe de métamorphose et formèrent un groupe autour de Sirius dans le couloir. Henry Jordan commentait les évènements du cours :  
  
- Les maraudeurs sont en tête de match, Black à réussi à exaspéré McGonagall et à failli récolté une retenue, bien joué !  
  
Lily prit un air de journaliste et continua : - Alors Monsieur Black, croyez-vous que vous allez réussir le but que vous vous êtes fixé au début de l'année, accumulé un total de 85 retenues ?  
  
- Mademoiselle Evans, je dois dire que je suis rendu à 54 et nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié de l'année, si la tendance se maintient je crois bien que je vais battre mon record !!!  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans le couloir et les élèves regagnèrent leur salle commune. James et Lily traînaient en arrière.  
  
- C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard ! Le temps passe trop vite !  
  
James prit Lily par la main et dit : Dire que au début, nous étions des ennemies ...  
  
- Et maintenant, tu rêves à moi pendant les cours de métamorphose !  
  
- Pas seulement en métamorphose !  
  
***  
  
N/A Les prochains chapitres seront des Flash Back, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !  
  
Fleur 


	2. Chapitre 2

James Potter et Lily Evans  
  
* FLASH BACK * (3 ans plus tôt)  
  
- Potter prend sa baguette, il la pointe sur la chevelure flamboyante de Evans et ... - Jordan, tu me déconcentre ! - Désolé ...  
  
James prit une inspiration, repointa sa baguette en direction de Lily Evans et ...  
  
- Monsieur Potter, c'est la coupe qu'il y a sur votre bureau que vous devez transformé et non pas la tête de Miss. Evans ! Si vous ne travaillez pas correctement je vous garde en retenue !  
  
- Oui, professeur McGonagall ...  
  
Sirius, qui était assis à côté de James, se pencha vers lui et dit : - Un peu plus et tu l'avait, attend que McGonagall soit tourné ...  
  
- Black, en retenue, ce soir ! - Mais ! J'ai un rendez-vous avec Miranda ce soir !  
  
Il fit un clin d'oeil à celle-ci et se retourna vers McGonagall et la regarda d'un air suppliant.  
  
- Black, votre charme n'a aucun effet sur moi !  
  
Sur ces paroles, elle continua son cours. À l'arrière de la classe, Henry Jordan murmura : - Et une retenue de plus pour le célèbre Sirius Black !  
  
De retour dans leur salle commune, le soir, les trois maraudeurs ( Sirius est en retenue !) étaient assis dans un coin et préparaient un mauvais coup.  
  
- J'crois que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de s'attaquer à Evans pendant un cours ! murmura Rémus.  
  
- T'as raison Lunard, la prochaine fois, j'attendrai d'être dans la grande salle ...  
  
- Tu vas te faire prendre si tu fais sa James !  
  
- Je blaguait Peter ...  
  
- À force de s'attaquer toujours à Evans, on laisse les Serpentards de côté ! Pourquoi on ne va pas saboter leur balais de Quidditch !  
  
- J'aimerais bien voir Malefoy tomber en bas de son balais !  
  
- Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée de s'attaquer à Lucius Malefoy, tout le monde sait que ses parents sont des mangemorts et qu'il en deviendra sûrement un ! murmura Peter.  
  
- T'inquiètes pas Queudver, on va te protéger !  
  
Et sur ce, Sirius entra dans la salle commune.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde !!!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que McGonagall t'as fait faire ? demanda James.  
  
- J'ai dû faire le ménage de la classe de métamorphose, à la manière moldu ... et en plus Miranda m'as laissé !  
  
- Pourquoi ?!? demandèrent en coeur, James, Rémus et Peter.  
  
- Elle trouve que je passe plus de temps avec McGonagall qu'avec elle ...  
  
- Bah t'inquiètes pas, tu va te trouver une autre fille ! dit Peter.  
  
- C'était du sérieux entre moi et Miranda ! Je ne ... Ohhhhhhhhhhh !!!  
  
Violette Johnson venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Sirius se leva et alla à sa rencontre, pendant ce temps les autres maraudeurs continuèrent à manigancer des mauvais coups ...  
  
***  
  
N/A Merci pour les reviews !!! Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais je vais essayer d'en ajouter souvent.  
  
Fleur 


	3. Chapitre 3

James Potter et Lily Evans  
  
Lily Evans se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle était accompagné de sa meilleure amie, Émily Patil. Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
- Jus citrouille !  
  
Le portrait bascula et Lily et Émily pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Dès qu'elle entra, Lily remarqua que les maraudeurs, c'est à dire James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et l'autre petit gros dont elle ne se souvenait jamais le nom, étaient assis autour d'une table. Ils chuchotaient et de temps à autre on entendait des éclats de rire. Ils devaient être en train de manigancé un mauvais coup. Elle laissa Émily discuté avec Violette Johnson et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Elle dû passer près de la table des maraudeurs pour s'y rendre et capta quelques mots de leur conversation. Ils parlaient des Serpentards ! Lily, soulagée, monta dans son dortoir et alla se couché.  
  
James entendit la porte du dortoir des filles se refermer.  
  
- Je crois qu'elle ne se doute de rien !  
  
- Elle avait l'air soulagée quand j'ai prononcé le nom des Serpentards ! dit Sirius.  
  
- C'est pas que je n'aime pas énervé Evans, mais les Serpentards on recommencé à embêter les premières années ! On devraient faire quelque- chose !  
  
- Rémus, comme je l'ai fait remarqué tout à l'heure, je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de s'en prendre à Malefoy ...  
  
- Trouillard, murmura Sirius.  
  
Il n'aimait pas vraiment Peter. C'était parce que James et Rémus avaient eu pitié de lui qu'il faisait partie des maraudeurs. Si ce n'était que de lui, il aurait arrêter depuis longtemps de traîner avec ce trouillard qui ne cherchait qu'à être protéger ...  
  
- C'est bien beau tout ça, dit James, mais j'ai le goût d'énervé Lily alors ...  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un marché dans le dortoir. Pourtant, elle était la seule fille qui était réveillée. Avec un mauvais présentiment elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir.  
  
- Potter ! Tu vas payer pour sa !  
  
Elle s'habilla en vitesse et se précipita dans la salle commune. Quelques premières années étaient déjà levé et pouffèrent à l'arrivé de Lily.  
  
- Je croyais que les Serpentards ne s'en prenaient qu'à nous ! dit Gédéon Crivey  
  
Lily l'ignora et demanda à Arthur Weasley, qui était préfet en chef, s'il avait vu Potter, Black, Lupin ou le petit gros qui traîne toujours avec eux.  
  
- Ils sont partis déjeuné il y a environ 20 minutes.  
  
Lily se dirigea vers le portrai de la grosse dame et avant de sortir elle entendit Weasley lui lancer : Le bleu te va très bien, Lily.  
  
***  
  
N/A Merci pour les reviews ! Continuez à m'en écrire svp !  
  
Fleur 


End file.
